The utilization of thermal alteration of a material is well-known, a simple example comprising the tempering of ferrous alloys such as steel or cast iron wherein the hardness of the alloy is decreased, increasing ductility and toughness of the alloy. This is achieved, generally, by lowering the material below a critical lower transformation temperature altering the crystalline phases of the alloy. Other materials, for instance, glass, are also well-known to benefit from thermal alteration.
In general, in the art, it is well-known to heat or cool a material directly; for example, placing materials in an oven, or general refrigeration of materials by a coolant/compressor heat extraction system in order to achieve a desired thermal change. These are very energy intensive processes. In particular, these apply much energy with high thermal change requirements, i.e., significant temperature changes.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention utilizes a thermal gradient to effect a desired temperature change without such significant energy inputs to the system. Surprisingly, the alteration of the acted upon material retains the desired effect without these high energy inputs while producing the desired thermal effects. The significant need in the art for this more energy efficient method is therefore easily understood.
While these and other prior art methods may be suitable for their intended applications, none of them solve the various problems addressed by the present invention.